Family
by AkitaNeruVocaloid
Summary: The Flock is separated into different schools. While everyone else is in America, Max's mom sends her to Japan. Where she meets her twin brother and his other Vocaloid friends. The wings come off, and she is thrown into the life of a super-star without even trying. But the Flock is destined to meet again, but on Max's turf. An anime convention where she happens to be performing.
1. Chapter 1

_Max POV_

"Max," my mom said, "You have to do this. It's the safest option. If you're in small groups at separate schools, you'll be far safer. The groups have been arranged already. Iggy is with Fang, Nudge is with Angel and Gazzy is with Dylan. You'll be alone, but I trust you can handle that?"

I glared at her. The entire Flock was going to be on the east coast, as far from the School as possible in this country, and I was going to Japan. Why couldn't we all be in the same country? We needed to regroup, since Fang left, and we couldn't do that when I was over 3,000 miles away! Mom gave us log-ins to a special internet chat sight that could only be reached from the laptops she got us. She had apparently emailed Fang one as well, so he could 'chat' with us. Or, you know, sit and stare.

* * *

I walked through the airport toward my plane, not looking at them. First separate schools, now they think it's best I leave? At least we'll stay in touch.

I sat in the plane, not expecting everything that was coming my way.

* * *

_*Time Skip: Three Days*_

Mom hadn't exactly told me what to do about housing arrangements, so I was just kind of wandering. No one knew me here, so why bother.

I walked into school with the only motive of staying unnoticed or finding comfort. Since the latter was impossible, let's stick with the former.

**(All conversations are in Japanese, but I'm not using Google Translate for a million years to write them. So if you know Japanese, wonderful. Read it that way. If your like me, then I know what it feels like)**

"Hey," a blonde boy said, "You look like you need some help. Let me lead you to the front office."

I nodded and followed, he seemed nice.

"Hello," I said to the lady at the front desk, "I'm-"

"The new student? Kagamine Rin?"

I nodded, assuming that it was a fake name my mother had made to help me blend.

The boy looked at me as though he couldn't believe I was real.

"Rin-chan?" he whispered.

I looked at him strangely as the lady handed me my schedule and such. Thank goodness I knew Japanese.

"Rin-chan! Where have you been the past fourteen years? And what happened to your hair? It's streaked and curly," he said.

I looked at him and asked him, "Do I know you?" just as a wave of memories hit me. From before. I had gotten stuck at fourteen and so had my twin Vocaloid brother, Len. Was I going crazy?

"Rin," he said as though he were hurt, "Don't you remember me?"

"Sorry," I said, "Something must have happened to me, because now I do."

We walked straight to our classes. He guided me around, and then offered me a place to stay. I shouldn't be well known here, so I took a chance.

* * *

"Hello," a tall man said, "I'm Master. Rin, you look wonderful. Come with me."

I was skeptical, but I vaguely remembered him.

"Rin," he said, "The men who took you, what did they do to you?"

"They experimented on me and managed to reverse my age and stick wings on my back," I said, not taking into account that I had just met him.

"Come in here then."

And that's when the wings came off. Making me an average, everyday-

Vocaloid. Bet you thought I was gonna say human, didn't ya'?


	2. Chapter 2

Rin POV

I got on stage at the concert. The Flock was here, and Len was watching, since I told him it was important that he hear the first song: I Like You, I Love You.

_Ne ne ne nee, chotto ii?  
isogashii nara, gomen  
sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii  
oshaberi ni tsukiatte_

_dou shiyou ka? nani shiyou ka?_  
_etto... GAME demo suru?_  
_shiritori shiyo_  
_shirito"ri"... "ri"n._  
_gomen ne, tsudukanai ne.._

_onaka sukanai? nani ka tabetai?_  
_eeto, atashi... mizu de ii ya_

_kimi MONITOR kara me o hanashita_  
_suki ni hisshi ni SIMULATE_  
_sorenanoni baka mitsumeraretara_  
_nodo ga kawaite koe de nai_

_puhaa... dou shiyou_  
_ano ne, jitsu wa ne..._  
_dame da, yappari kowai no_

_kimochi tsutaetai yo anata ni_  
_kono kimochi dou shite kurushii no_

_ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii?_  
_isogashii nara, gomen_  
_sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii_  
_oshaberi ni tsukiatte_

_dou shiyou ka? nani shiyou ka?_  
_etto... sore ja ja janken shiyo_  
_jankenpon aiko desho_  
_gomen ne, tsumaranai ne_

_onaka sukanai? nani ka tabetai?_  
_eeto, atashi... mizu de ii ya_

_ano ne, tokoro de, toutotsu dakedo_  
_okashii tte omottara gomen_  
_bikkuri suru ka mo shirenai no_  
_demo ne, kiite hoshii, eeto..._

_puhaa... dou shiyou_  
_ano ne, jitsu wa ne..._  
_dame da, yappari kowai no_

_kimochi tsutaetai yo anata ni_  
_kono kimochi dou shite kurushii no_

_ano ne, jitsu wa,_  
_ata atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano_  
_ano ne, anata ga, aa,_

_atashi, gomen, matte ata atashi_  
_ata, atashi, ano, ano ne,_  
_anata ga, su..._

_ano ne, jitsu wa no sono, atashi, ata_  
_atashi, ano, ano, ano ne,_  
_anata ga, aa..._  
_atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne_

_eeto, atashi..._  
_anata no koto ga...!_

_ano ne atashi anata no koto_  
_ano ne atashi anata no koto_  
_atashi wa anata ga..._

_su, su, susu, susu, su... su_  
_susu susu, su, su, su, su,_  
_suu, haa... gomen, wasurete_

_...matte!_

_su, su, susu, susu susu_  
_susu susu, su... su... su... su_  
_su, su, susu, susu, su... su_

_suki, daisuki!_

I finished my song causing not just Len to blush, but Fang as well. Why did he have to sit so close to Len-kun?

As Len came up for our next song, he kissed my cheek, causing me to blush way deeper than I had been previously, and whispered into my ear...

* * *

Fang POV

I was astonished at the song Max had just sung. Then I was more astonished that the person she was singing to wasn't me, like it would have been three months ago, but that blonde we had seen walking in. I was fuming in rage when he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. Everyone else went crazy about "Rin" and "Len", but I didn't buy it. How were they able to "date" when they were "twins"?

* * *

Len POV

I kissed Rin and whispered, "Let's talk later," in her ear, causing her to blush. Then the music for the next song began.

**Romeo and Cinderella**

_Rin: Watashi no koi wo~  
__Len: Higeki no jurietto ni shinai de  
__Both: Koko kara tsuredashite... Sonna kibun yo._

_(Instrumental)_

_Len: Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai  
Rin: Seizei ii yume wo minasai  
Both: Otona wa mou neru jikan yo...  
Rin: Musekaeru muwaku no kyarameru  
Len: Hajirai no suashi wo karameru  
Both: Konya wa doko made ikeru no?_

_Len: Kamitsukanaide _

_Rin: Yasashiku shite ;o  
Both: Nigaimono wa mada kirai na no Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne... _

_Rin: Shiranai koto ga __Len: Aru no naraba Both: Shiritai to omou futsuu deshou?_

_Len: Zenbu misete yo  
Rin: Anata ni naraba__Len: Misete ageru  
__Both: Watashi no... __*DUUUUU*  
__Rin: Zutto koishikute shinderera _

_Len: Seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa  
Rin: Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo _

_Len: Warui hito ni jamasarechau wa _

_Both: Nigedashitai no jurietto Demo sono namae de yobanai de  
Rin: Sou, yo ne_

_Len: Musubarenakucha ne  
Rin: Sou janai to_

_Len: Tanoshikunai wa _

_Nee  
__Both: Watashi to ikitekureru?_

_(Instrumental)_

_Len: Senobi wo shita nagai masukara _

_Rin: ii ko ni naru yo kitto ashita kara_

_Len: ima dake... _

_Rin: Watashi wo yurushite..__._

_Len: Kuroi resu no kyoukaisen_

_Rin: Mamoru hito ha kyou ha imasen _

_Len: Koetara... _

_Rin: Doko made ikeru no?_

_Both: Kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni __Suki ni natteta no ha watashi desho_

_Rin: Papa ha demo ne_

_Len: Anata no koto kirai mitai... _

_Rin: Watashi no tame to sashidasu te ni_

_Len: Nigitteru sore ha kubiwa desho _

_Rin: Tsuredashite yo _

_Len: "Watashi no romio" _

_Rin: Shikarareru hodo tooku he! __*DUUUUUU*_

_Both: Kane ga narihibiku shinderera __Garasu no kutsu ha oiteiku wa __Dakara ne hayaku mitsukete ne __Warui yume ni jirasarechau wa__Kitto ano ko mo sou datta __Otoshita nante uso wo tsuita __Sou, yo ne, watashi mo onaji yo __Datte motto aisaretai wa __Hora, watashi ha koko ni iru yo!_

_(Rock Guitar)_

_Rin: Watashi no kokoro sotto_

_Len: Nozuite mimasen ka? _

_Rin: Hoshii mono dake _

_Len: Afurekaetteimasen ka? _

_Rin: Mada betsuhara yo_

_Len: Motto motto gyutto tsumekonde_

_Rin: isso anata no ibasho-_

_Len: Made mo Uzumete shimaou ka? _

_Both: Demo sore ja imi nai no!_

_(Rock Guitar)_

_Both: Ookina hako yori chisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii Doushiyo? Kono mama ja watashi wa Anata ni kirawarechau wa Demo watashi yori yokubari na Papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu Sou, yo ne, sunao de ii no ne "Otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita" Usotsukisugita shinderera Ookami ni taberareta rashii Doushiyou? Kono mama ja watashi mo itsuka wa taberarechau wa Sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne~__(Instrumental)_

Rin had ended in my arms, me holding her close to me as though she were my lifeline, just like rehearsed. Only now I was truly holding her, not letting my feelings stay hidden.

She spun out as the next song began. This was our big finale... since we were then going to be doing a Q and A session.

**Antichlorobenzene**

___kurushikute kanashikute  
kuyashikute yametakute  
sore sura mo yurusarezu  
nani mo ka mo ushinau dake de  
tsurasugite nikusugite  
munashikute keshitakute  
nani mo ka mo nagedashite  
tobidashite wamekisakebu yo_

___kimi wa nani mo shirazu ni  
yoru no machi o kakeru yo  
boku wa nani mo iwazu ni  
sore o tada mite'ru dake  
chiipu na kotoba narabe  
gooru wa doko ni aru no  
ruuru wa soko ni nakute  
moroku kuchihatete yuku_

___boku wa soshite kataru  
kono yo no subete o tadasu n da to  
boku wa noraneko ni kataru  
boku nara subete o tadaseru yo to  
deki mo shinai chikai furikazashi  
hitori-yogari ni yoishireru  
minna shitte'ru rikai shite'ru  
dakara boku wa kyou mo_

___sarasarete kowasarete  
sabitsuite kuchihatete  
ari mo shinai uwasa sae  
nagasarete makoto to naru yo  
uso de mo ii kamawanai  
bokutachi ga tadashikute  
kimitachi no tsumibukai  
haitoku o hineritsubusu yo_

___kono uta ni imi wa aru no  
kono uta ni imi wa nai yo  
kono uta ni tsumi wa aru no  
kono uta ni tsumi wa nai yo_

___ano uta ni imi wa aru no  
ano uta ni imi wa nai yo  
ano uta ni tsumi wa aru no  
ano uta no tsumi wa_

___boku wa soshite kizuku  
shosen wa nani mo umidasanai to  
kimi no ikiru kachi wa nani  
noraneko wa mizu ni tsukiotoshita  
imi no nai kotoba ni odorasare  
furimawasare ushinau n da  
nani ga zen da nani ga aku da  
mou nani mo wakaranai  
saa issho ni kuruimashou_

___boku wa nan no tame ni utau  
parajikurorobenzen  
tada imi mo rikai sezu ni utau  
parajikurorobenzen  
aku o tataku seigi furikazasu  
parajikurorobenzen  
mawaritomeru bokura kizukanai  
oroka na koui_

___arienai yurusanai  
tomaranai kono kimochi  
kono tsurasa kono nikusa  
tsuranuite kokoro o utsu yo  
kurushikute kanashikute  
munashikute keshitakute  
sore sura mo yurusarezu  
akirame wa boku o sukuu kara_

_uso de mo ii kamawanai _  
_yurushimashou mitomemashou _  
_warai sae netami sae _  
_kuruoshiku aisesou da yo _  
_zen de mo ii aku de mo ii _  
_[koro]shimashou nemurimashou _  
_mou ii yo tsukareta yo _  
_bokutachi wa sukuwaremasu ka_

The fans were going wild and when we walked over to the actual panel, there were hands all around.

"You in the back," Rin said, pointing to one of her friends.

"How can you two be in love if you're twins?" he asked, "Isn't that incest?"

"We prefer the term twincest," Rin said, turning it into a joke.

"One more question," he said, not laughing.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Well, more like a demand. Take off your wigs."

She face-palmed and stood up.

"Anata orokana baka yarō! Sore wa katsurade wa arimasen!" she yelled. **(You stupid idiot! It's not a wig!)**

I pulled her back down. Other than that fiasco, everything was fine. Rin even laughed some, which she hasn't done in a while. When she first came back, she laughed all of the time, now she hardly ever laughs. Everytime she laughed, I felt my face light up, not having to hide my pleasure at hearing her laugh.

* * *

Fang POV

So Max had just forgotten about what we had? And what about Dylan? She had led him on for a while there, hoping to break up with him and that be the end of it. Now it just seemed like she was just forgetting any previous relationships so she could be with Len.

I stopped her on her way out.

"Max," I said, and after a second, her head turned, "We need to talk."

"Wait a sec, Len! Fang wants to talk!" she shouted, getting a nod from Len.

"What about us?" I asked once I had her attention, "What happened to us? And you? You've completely changed! You would never have gotten up in front of all those people and sang, Max."

"Max wouldn't have, but that was a way that the School decieved us. I'm really Kagamine Rin, and I was hidden in a human body for fourteen years. I finally found Len and my family. Now I need to go," she said, "Len and I had plans."

I watched as she and Len ran off, wondering what had happened. Was that story true?

* * *

Len POV

The best memories of my life were with Rin, and fourteen years without her were pure torture. Now I had her back, and we loved every minute we spent together. It was like a heaven that I had lost because of some stupid scientists.

Rin and I spent hours together; talking, laughing, and goofing off. We even got to prank her old friends a couple of times, laughing everytime one of them glared at us.

Overall, I'm glad it turned out this way, instead of the previous hectic time I had been putting up with in order to hide my feelings.


End file.
